


The Distance Between You And Me

by simpleandpure22



Series: The Unlikely [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/pseuds/simpleandpure22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco can't stop caring. </p><p>And Jonas can't stop denying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance Between You And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafe/gifts).



> For Cafe, my fellow Reumann shipper.
> 
> Finally, another one shot. This was rather hard to write (again xD) because this ship is just not easy. But I love them, and I really enjoy their dynamics which are very different from Durmann's.

He is changing.

Marco can feel that, although it’s not something people would immediately notice. Jonas that Marco knows is always smiling, also when the going gets tough. He came back from his loan in Mainz with a positive attitude, with a lot of hope that this season would be much better for him. Everyone could see that. Yet so far… things haven’t really worked in his favour.

Despite all that, Jonas is still smiling. Every time Marco sees him in training, and after the games—even the ones he didn’t play. After the match against Augsburg, Marco is standing next to him when they greet the fans in the Südtribune, with an arm around Jonas’s neck. The brunet turns to him and laughs when Marco playfully tickles the side of his neck with a thumb. He looks so cute that later Marco can’t help but holding his hand longer, even after they are done waving to the fans. Marco won’t forget the look Jonas gives him.

But then there come more matches where Jonas doesn’t get a chance to play. And in the away match against Bremen, he isn’t even in the squad. Marco feels bad for him, because surely this wasn’t what he expected when he returned from the loan. As far as the eye can see, nothing about him has changed. Jonas appears to be the same, joking around with Gonzalo or Papa. But on more than one occasion Marco notices that the smile doesn’t seem to reach his eyes.

 _What are you doing?_ Marco keeps asking himself. Why does he care so much? He also feels bad for his other teammates who don’t get much playing time, like Moritz and Neven. But why can’t Marco get Jonas out of his mind? He doesn’t know since when the brunet has occupied his thoughts. He just knows that he likes seeing Jonas smile, the way his blue eyes just lit up, and how it makes Marco want to smile, too.

It’s a dangerous thought. Marco shouldn’t feel this way about Jonas. But maybe it’s just sympathy, and he supposes that when Jonas’s situation improves, the feeling will go away and he can look at Jonas purely as a teammate. One that he likes, but nevertheless not more than a teammate.

_Or it can be that you’re in love with him._

No way. It’s ridiculous. Of course Marco isn’t in love with him. He has known Jonas since he was still a BVB II player. It was easy to like him, but it’s not love.

Definitely not.

~*~

He gets a chance to talk to Jonas one Monday morning, when they are the first to arrive in the changing room. Marco looks at Jonas as the brunet is putting his training shirt on. Jonas smiles when he notices that Marco is watching him. Marco automatically smiles back.

“It’s getting colder,” Jonas says, reaching for his jacket.

“Yeah,” Marco replies. “Although it’s not quite cold enough for November.” Jonas nods, and Marco slightly hesitates about what to say next. But he just has to do it, or else it wouldn’t leave him alone. “Jonas?” he starts.

Stopping from zipping his jacket up, Jonas looks at him. “Yes?”

“I’m—sorry you didn’t get to play much lately,” Marco says softly. “Hopefully it will change soon.”

Jonas holds his gaze for a long second before shrugging lightly. “I hope so,” his tone flat, almost indifferent. And then he turns back to his locker to retrieve something.

This isn’t what Marco expected, but he is determined to try again. “You can always talk to me you know. I understand what you must be feeling, it—”

“Do you?” Jonas suddenly turns around. “How could you possibly understand what I’m feeling when you’re— _you_?”

Marco is too taken aback to say anything. Jonas speaks again, “You’ll always be the first choice, Marco. Always. So, this isn’t something you would understand.” And then before Marco replies, he goes on, “See you outside.” Marco watches him as he disappears behind the door.

“I only meant well,” Marco murmurs to himself, taking a deep breath. He sort of expected Jonas to be a bit reluctant to open up to him, but not this. Not directly shutting him out like this. At this point he knows he should let go, and hopes that things will be better for Jonas, because Jonas clearly doesn’t want to talk to him about it.

But he just… can’t.

Closing his locker door, Marco pulls one of his socks up and walks towards the door.

Saying that Jonas has changed after that day is an understatement. Jonas clearly tries to keep Marco at arm’s length, doesn’t talk to him unless it’s really necessary. And now, watching Jonas laugh with Gonzalo and Park in a training break makes Marco’s throat tighten. Why can’t Jonas be like that around him anymore? Like how they used to be in the Asian tour. What’s the difference between Marco and Gonzalo, or Erik, or Papa?

_How could you understand what I’m feeling when you’re you?_

_But I do._ Marco watches them for a bit longer until it becomes unbearable and he looks away. This is going nowhere. He should stop now before he’s going in too deep.

And before it’s too late.

~*~

“Thanks, bro,” Marco tells Pierre as he hands him the last ball they used in training. After Marco secures the drawstring of the bag, he looks up and smiles. “Done.”

“I might or might not hide one more,” Pierre says, and bursts out laughing when Marco narrows his eyes at him. “I’m joking.” Marco laughs, too, but of course not before he playfully body slams Pierre, eliciting another laugh from him. Pierre is a great friend, and he is fun. He can always make Marco laugh.

Just as Pierre hugs him and chuckles in his ear, Marco can see through Pierre’s shoulder that Jonas is standing not so far away, with his eyes fixed on them. Impulsively Marco steps back, making Pierre look at him questioningly. Jonas is holding Marco’s gaze for a second, before dragging the other drawstring ball bag behind him, towards the building.

“What’s wrong?” Pierre asks, turning to see what Marco is looking at. “Why are you looking at Hoffi like that?”

Marco quickly puts up a smile. “Nothing. Listen, I’m gonna return this to the equipment room. I’ll see you later.” Pierre nods, despite still looking a bit curious. Marco pats his arm once and then takes the bag with him, to where Jonas went earlier.

He is silently praying that the brunet is still there. As he opens the door he sees that Jonas is emptying the bag, putting the balls in their box. He doesn’t stop what he is doing, although Marco is certain Jonas knows about his presence.

“These are the last ones,” Marco says, walking towards him and opening the bag. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jonas nod curtly. He presses his lips together as he feels that the frustration from the past week well up inside his chest.

“Why are we like this?” Marco finally can’t hold it anymore. He doesn’t raise his voice, but Jonas looks at him nevertheless. “You won’t even talk to me anymore.”

When Jonas speaks, his voice is calm, almost cold, but there is something in his eyes that Marco can’t quite decipher. “Because there is nothing to talk about,” Jonas says. “Why is it so important to you anyway?”

Yes. Why? Marco has been asking himself the same question for he doesn’t know anymore how many times. And he still doesn’t know what the answer is. All he knows is that he just can’t seem to let go.

“Why is it, Marco?” Jonas asks again, when Marco doesn’t reply. “Why do you care so much? It’s just—me _._ ”

The way he said it makes Marco heart clench. “No. Stop it,” Marco says abruptly, closing the distance between them. Before he realises, he has placed a hand on Jonas’s face, startling both of them. Despite the confusion on his face, Jonas doesn’t move away.

“You’re wonderful, Jonas. You’re…” Marco pauses for a second, his eyes locked with Jonas’s, “beautiful.”

Jonas parts his lips a little, but he still says nothing. Marco says again, “Things are not easy for you at the moment. And last season could have been so much better. You could have easily been bitter, but you’re not. You’re still hopeful and your smile remains bright.” His voice is getting lower, as his thumb brushes over Jonas’s cheek.

Marco doesn’t know what on earth makes him do this, but he can’t pull his hand back, can’t take his eyes off Jonas’s face. Something flickers in the brunet’s eyes, just for a split second before he blinks and looks away.

“You’re not supposed to feel this way about me,” Jonas quietly says, looking up to meet Marco’s eyes once again.

“Maybe you’re right,” Marco says. “But I do. And I meant it when I said I understood what you must be feeling.”

Marco flinches as Jonas clutches his wrist and pushes his hand away. “Oh really? Can you understand what I’m feeling when I’m not even in the squad? Or every time I warm up and then don't come on anyway. And what do you think I felt when I heard what Dietmar Hopp said about me? About how sometimes he would come to the youth club’s matches just to watch me. And I got people told me that in any other club I would get a chance to play,” Jonas says in one breath. “So, no. This isn’t something you would understand.”

“Okay, you’re probably right. But I feel for you. I can’t quite explain it but it’s—“

“Pity,” Jonas cuts him off. “You feel sorry for me.”

Marco quickly shakes his head. “No, Jonas, it’s not that.”

“It is. And while we’re at it, there are others you can feel sorry for. Like Adnan for example. Surely this wasn’t what he expected when he came here.” Marco doesn’t like how cold Jonas’s voice is. The brunet shoots him one last glance before walking away, towards the door. “Don’t waste your time on me, Marco.” And then he leaves.

Taking a deep breath, Marco runs a hand through his hair. This is a losing battle, isn’t it? He—they aren’t going anywhere. Although he can’t forget the flash of emotion in Jonas’s eyes he saw earlier. But Jonas still won’t let him in. What is he supposed to do now?

The door suddenly opens, making Marco nearly jump. Pierre appears from behind the door. “Why are you still here, how long does it take to return the balls?” He walks inside. “I saw Hoffi outside. He looks—troubled. Does he have something to do with your weird behaviour lately?” Pierre asks. He sounds curious, but at the same time also genuinely concerned.

Marco can’t keep this from him any longer, and he needs to tell someone before he’s going insane. So he sighs and tells him everything. When he is done, Pierre is watching him with a mixture of sympathy and worry on his face.

“I suppose I should try to stop before it’s too late. But I think—” Marco pauses, unsure of how to phrase it.

“It is too late,” Pierre helps. And Marco solemnly nods. For a moment they both are busy with their own thoughts, until Pierre breaks the silence, “What are you going to do now?”

Marco shrugs. “I have no idea.”

“Maybe things will change when Hoffi’s situation gets better,” Pierre suggests with a reassuring smile. “So, try not to think about it too much.”

“I’ll try.”

“Right. Now let’s grab something to eat.”

~*~

He really tries. For the next few days he is trying to restrain himself from looking at Jonas for too long. But what Jonas said still won’t leave his mind, and as the result he’s hardly concentrating on this three on three training game. One of his teammates, Ilkay, groans in frustration when Marco lets Lukasz dribble the ball past him for the second time in the last ten minutes.

“Marco, focus!” Now even Tuchel is shouting at him. Marco gives him a thumb up and inwardly urging himself to get his head back in the game. For once he is thankful that Jonas isn’t in his group. He is doing a bit better, and even assists Shinji to score.

And the next day when Tuchel announces the players who are going to Hamburg, Marco doesn’t realise he is holding his breath, before finally breathes in relief as Jonas makes the squad. _I’m sorry, Jonas,_ he thinks as his gaze flickers to the brunet who is standing near Papa, _I just can’t stop caring._ Marco looks away before Jonas notices that he was watching him.

On the way to Hamburg, Marco is mostly with Pierre, and Adnan. And in the hotel he is also roomed with Adnan, who seems to be quite thrilled by this arrangement. Pierre has once told Marco that Adnan seems to have a crush on him. At that time Marco just laughed and said that it was ridiculous. But now he’s afraid that Pierre is right, looking from the way Adnan smiles at him. And it makes Marco feel bad, because he can’t do anything about it.

During dinner he can’t help but notice that every time he’s looking at Jonas’s direction, the brunet has his eyes on him. When their eyes meet, Jonas will be the first one to look away, but once or twice he will hold his gaze for a long second, making Marco’s heart beat a little faster and the time feel slower. If that even makes sense.

When everyone is done eating, they move to the common room, where some are playing video games and some are watching TV. Marco doesn’t feel like doing either one, so he tells Adnan and Pierre that he’ll go back the room and try to sleep early, since he’s rather tired.

The lift is empty and he reaches his floor quickly. But now as he is standing in front of his room, Marco can’t find his keycard. He has checked all his pockets but the card is not there. And then it occurs to him that he didn’t bring it with him. It’s inside the room, because he assumed that he’d come back with Adnan and use his keycard instead.

Now he either has to go back downstairs and wait until Adnan wants to go back to the room, or he can borrow a keycard from the receptionist. Both options are equally embarrassing. As he is considering what he’s going to do, he hears the elevator open and then some muffled footsteps on the thick carpet. His hope goes up a little bit, maybe it’s Adnan. Although the chance of it being one of his other teammates is bigger, and he should be prepared to get taunted once he says why he can’t enter his own room.

Marco's heart skips a beat when the person turns out to be Jonas. The brunet stops walking as he is only a few steps away from where Marco is standing.

“Are you forgetting something?” Marco asks, breaking the silence

“No, I just don’t feel like playing FIFA,” Jonas replies. “How about you?”

Marco shrugs. “Neither do I. But I forgot my keycard inside. Yeah, silly me,” he says, can’t help but chuckle a bit of how funny the situation actually is. Jonas smiles, but it fades as he hears what Marco says next. “I guess I’ll go back downstairs and wait for Adnan.”

“Okay. Although I guess he wouldn’t mind to go back to the room earlier with you.”

Marco frowns when he hears Jonas’s tone. “What?”

Now it’s Jonas’s turn to shrug his shoulder. “Anyway, I’m glad you did what I said and not wasting your time on me. I’m sure Adnan appreciates your attention.”

“Are you jealous?”

Jonas lets out a snort. “Why would I be jealous? It’s none of my business.” Although it doesn’t sound convincing, even to Marco’s ears.

But he’s too tired to argue, so he lets out a soft sigh and says, “Okay, whatever you say,” and then adds, “I’m happy you’re in the squad for this game.” And then he begins to walk towards the lift.

He’s only walked for a few steps when he hears Jonas say, “Stop doing that. I wouldn’t say the same thing about you being in the squad, because sometimes only one of us can be.” Marco turns back and looks at him.

“Stop caring about me.” Jonas blinks, looking away. He’s about to move, but Marco reaches out and grasps his arm.

“I’ve tried,” Marco says sadly, almost desperately. “But I can’t.”

Jonas looks up at him. Marco can see bewilderment in his eyes, as well as something else that chases all the rational thoughts away. Before he knows it, Marco pulls Jonas towards him, closing his eyes as he runs his hand through Jonas’s hair. He breathes in relief when Jonas doesn’t try to push him away. Instead, the brunet wraps his arms around Marco, burying his face on Marco’s chest. Neither of them seems to care that they are in the middle of a corridor and anyone can see them.

Marco traces Jonas’s jawline with his lips, and stops just before his lips touch Jonas’s. The brunet tilts his head a little, and a soft moan escapes Marco’s throat as their lips finally meet. Jonas’s lips are soft and warm, and Marco can kiss him forever.

But time is not on their side. Marco pulls slightly back and whispers against Jonas’s lips, “Will you give us a chance?”

“It might not work,” Jonas says, still sounding unsure.

“You’re right,” Marco agrees. “But I’m willing to take the chance. Because you’re worth it.”

The smile that Jonas gives him is one of the most beautiful things Marco has ever seen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
